The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a manufacturing technology thereof, in particular, to a technology effective when applied to a peripheral type semiconductor device having a plurality of leads (external terminals) at the periphery thereof.
In the manufacture of a QFN (quad flat non-leaded package) type semiconductor device, there is disclosed a technology of molding and thereby forming a resin sealing body for sealing a semiconductor chip therewith and then cutting the peripheral portion of the resin sealing body and a lead frame simultaneously along a cut line located inside of a line (mold line) running along the outer edge of the resin sealing body.                [Patent Document 1]        
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-214233